Around the Corner(temporarily)
by superhackaninja5
Summary: Summary:High School AU. Killian sees something...interesting when he finds Peter skipping class during his free period. Warnings:voyeurism, blowjobs, underage(i think)...see inside for others. CaptainPanlix. don't read if you aren't into slash obv.


Title:Around the Corner(I don't know with this title)

Authoress:superhackninja5

Rating:M

Summary:High School AU. Killian sees something rather…interesting when he stumbles across Peter skipping class during his free period.

Warnings:blowjobs, voyeurism, mildly dub-con, dark themes, smoking, underage cuz Peter is like 17 here?I don't have a clue.

Disclaimer:Yeah, of course I don't own Once Upon a Time. I mean, judging from my writing, can you imagine what it would be like if I did?

Yeah, so this was basically a weird-ass dream that I had the other night that I thought deserved to be written down. I don't know what the hell was going with my brain. Also, title could use a change. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know.

* * *

He didn't mean to walk in on this. He knew full well that Peter didn't have a spare this period, but he did. He wasn't expecting to find the brunette skipping class in the smoker's pit, a lit joint poised between his middle and index fingers and smoke curling out of his parted, stunningly pink lips. And he definitely wasn't expecting to find the boy's blonde shadow standing in front of him and Peter pushing him into a kneeling position, lifting off the hood of his dark grey sweatshirt in a single deft motion.

Killian was about to walk right past them, but when he saw Felix lift the hem of Peter's green v-neck and skim a hand over his lower stomach, he stopped, re-rounding the corner to hide behind the cracking wall. He felt his heart thudding in his ears;they weren't really about to do what it looked like they were, were they?

He should have left and put the entire thing out of his mind, but something was stopping him. Something was holding him transfixed, making him unable to move.

He was unable to tear his eyes away from the two boys as he caught sight of Felix's hands reaching for the black belt that was holding up Peter's slacks and started to pull it through the loop, visibly loosening the brunette's bottoms around his hips. Peter took a drag from his cigarette, fingers tangling in Felix's thick mop of blonde hair while Felix tugged down his zipper with his teeth.

Killian felt his ears burn when the blonde finished undoing Peter's pants and started tugging them down his thighs, exposing his bare hips and hard, rigid length. Peter gripped the blonde's locks tight and thrust his hips forward, brushing the tip along Felix's lips. "Come on, Felix. You know better than to tease,"the shorter boy said in an almost growl, lips twisting and eyes aflame with mixed lust and malice.

Felix grinned, showing his teeth before taking Peter into his mouth.

Killian's mind locked as Peter rocked into Felix's mouth, grip tightening in his stringy hair. He didn't want to see this;why wouldn't his feet move? Why couldn't he even move his eyes from those smouldering dark ones that were so intensely focused on the kneeling blonde?

He was rooted to his spot, unable to do anything but watch as Felix hollowed out his cheeks, taking Peter deeper and deeper while the younger boy just observed, bottom lips caught between his vaguely canine teeth. He felt his own breath catch and his face heated up when the blonde moaned around his mouthful, making Peter's smirk turn vicious.

There was something very wrong with this scene, and it wasn't just that he was seeing it from behind a wall, like some peeping tom. It was the fact that Peter, being the one on the receiving end, hardly seemed to be affected by what Felix was doing to him. In fact, save for the bright gleam in his bottle green eyes, he didn't appear to notice anything was happening at all.

Peter's lashes lowered and he tilted Felix's head back, thrusting in harder as Felix took even more of him into his mouth, deep-throating him in one sharp, unhesitant motion. His hips snapped forward increasingly faster, practically fucking the blonde's mouth without an ounce of consideration. Felix didn't seem all that concerned, though;he simply took it, allowing Peter to completely control his movements and his own pleasure.

It was as Felix was swallowing him down again that the strangest thing happened. Peter raised his eyes from underneath his lashes and they locked, unblinking, on Killian's own aquamarine ones, making the copper-haired man's breath stutter in his throat.

When their eyes met, it was like an electric current passed between them and it sent a chill down Killian's spine. He'd never felt anything like it before;he'd never witnessed anything like this before, not in his entire life. He could barely breathe as the brunette's smoky orbs bored holes into his face, no longer focused on Felix, the one who was currently sucking him off.

Peter's eyes darkened even further when he noticed the faint flush creeping over Killian's cheeks and his motions gained speed, nearly causing the blonde to gag, but Peter didn't even seem to care. His eyes stayed on Killian's, burning and insipid as he held Felix in place, holding Killian's gaze without blinking.

Killian bit his bottom lip to keep himself from making a sound, feeling a sudden, inexplicable rush of arousal as that lustful gaze fixed on him as if they were the only two people there-and Peter wasn't currently receiving a blowjob. He felt the heat spread down to his groin as Peter continued to stare at him, expression becoming something akin to salacious.

And then, when he released inside his friend's mouth, Killian could have sworn that he saw Peter's lips form his name as he filled Felix's mouth.

* * *

Had no idea how to end this, so whatever. R&R if you want. And please give me suggestions for another title cuz I don't like the one I have. Boom.


End file.
